A variety of electronic content is available though the Internet and other electronic networks. Remotely available electronic content can be accessed in various ways and is commonly accessed by a user entering or selecting a Uniform Resource Locator (URL) address that is used to identify a storage location of a particular webpage and retrieve the webpage for display on the user's device. Remotely available electronic content is also commonly accessed by a user selecting a link within, for example, a web page. Such a link may identify a URL or otherwise be used to identify a storage location of the particular linked-to webpage and retrieve the webpage for display on the user device. Search engines, database management systems, and other information retrieval systems are also available to retrieve information that corresponds to a user's requests and queries.
However requested, electronic content that is received for use on a user's device can include explicit content or other content that may not be considered suitable for children and adolescents. It is generally desirable to have a system which allows for access to some of the remotely accessible electronic content, but which monitors, filters and prevents access to content which is unsuitable for children, adolescents, or that is otherwise unwanted by the requestor of the electronic content. Many parents and guardians, in particular, would like to prevent their children from accessing webpages that depict sex, violence, and other topics considered by them to be unsuitable for their children. On the other hand, parents and guardians often want to allow their children to access other content, such as educations materials and games.